Had to be yellow
by languageiswine
Summary: Kurt has a yellow car for some reason and one night Blaine and his friends are out, and drunkenly pile into Kurt's car thinking it's a cab.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a planned two-shot. I am working on writing the second part now, but I have a couple of prompts to fill over on my tumblr before I finish it. Also to those of you who have commented and favorited my superhero!Klaine au - thank you so much! I have written the second part because of all the love I got after I announced I was going to continue it. I hope this piece of fluff can hold you over. It has been sent to my beta. Expect to see it as soon as I get it back. :)**

**And once again thanks to my beta sabiine, she makes my writing so much better than just decent. **

* * *

Kurt was really regretting the fact that he was a decent person. Why did he have to care so much about the well-being of others? He could be at home right now. At home in his comfortable bed.

Instead, he was idling outside some seedy looking bar in downtown Columbus, waiting for a drunken Puck to exit such fine establishment.

Puck had assured him that "Hey man, you should totally take this as a compliment." "This means we're bros, bros pick fellow bros up from bars, right?"

To which Kurt had replied with, "Fine, I'll be there in about an hour and a half. Don't do anything too stupid in the meantime."

Kurt thought he had heard Puck yell, "Hey" as he hung up the phone and headed to the front door to grab his keys and get on the road.

Now he sat, after about an hour and forty-five minutes (traffic was heavy for a Wednesday night) in the car trying to locate that trademark mohawk that would signal to him Puck's whereabouts. He had texted him fifteen minutes ago saying he was outside.

What made this whole spontaneous rescue mission worse was the car Kurt had to utilize in order to drive all the way down here. Kurt's car was currently in his dad's shop because it needed a new radiator. Go figure.

So, instead of his baby, Kurt was stuck behind the helm of a 1978 AMC gremlin. A car that his dad had (for some reason) rescued from a fate, that certainly included a junk yard and recycling, and a more useful future as a soda can.

* * *

Okay. So maybe Kurt was overreacting. The car ran; and he hadn't had any problems so far tonight on his journey to pick up Puck.

_But did the car have to be yellow?_

**Yes**, _yellow_. Not even a svelte candy-yellow. No, the poor excuse for a soda can was some putrid shade of yellow that Kurt thought must resemble what he imagined regurgitated corn looked like.

Lost in his thoughts Kurt almost missed Puck emerging from the bar. He honked his horn to alert Puck to his location. _Finally_, he thought. He will be safe and sound in his bed in a matter of hours.

Hooray for small miracles.

Kurt had been worried he would have to go into the bar and find Puck himself. He was glad to be proven wrong.

Puck spotted Kurt and waved as he weaved through a couple of other patrons also exiting the bar.

Reaching the passenger door and opening it to slide inside, Puck started to say, "What's with the junker?" only to be cut off by Kurt saying, "Shut the door so we can get the hell out of here".

Puck let his question go and scoffed as he did what Kurt asked; only pausing to say at a noticeably lower volume, "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses and you know… thanks and all, for coming to get me".

Kurt allowed a small amount of affection to color his voice when he said, "Don't mention it". Puck just nodded his head minutely in reply.

With his greeting to Puck over, Kurt signaled that he was about to pull out into oncoming traffic. He was watching to see if the coast was clear when, suddenly, the back door of the car opened. He briefly caught a glimpse of what looked like (through the rearview mirror) three inebriated boys sliding into the backseat.

_I really must be tired_, Kurt thought. There is no way what I think just happened, **just happened**.

But sure enough, as Kurt slowly turned in his seat, he knew he hadn't been imagining things. Puck had seemingly already turned to stare at the strangers, all of which looked slightly intimidated by the attention.

Kurt got a better look at the boys once he took his eyes off Puck and faced them.

They were all dressed in identical navy blazers with red piping. An odd fashion choice for a night out, Kurt thought. It looked slightly familiar.

The boy that had slid in last, and was thus farthest from Kurt, had straight blonde hair that sort of fell into his eyes. He must have been the most inebriated, Kurt guessed, mostly because he kept leaning on the boy in the middle. Said boy kept pushing his friend back into an upright position repeatedly and eventually just settled for having him lean against the window. The boy in the middle, who had dark brown hair in a similar style as the blonde, if slightly shorter, then turned back to Kurt.

However, Kurt's attention was now on the boy who was seated right behind the driver's seat. This boy, for some reason, captured his attention the longest. He was notably shorter than the other two boys; even sitting down, and had obviously curly hair that looked like it had once been held back by some product. His hazel eyes were currently fixated directly on Kurt.

Maybe he was imagining things, but Kurt thought he could easily read the emotions behind the intense gaze aimed at him. It seemed to read as awe, shock, and apprehension.

Kurt's musings were cut off abruptly when Puck inquired, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

The question seemed to pull the boy away from the staring contest he was now having with the side of Kurt's head. Kurt glanced at Puck, before turning his head back to his new passengers in a more general glare. He wouldn't admit he was trying to avoid looking directly at the curly-headed boy.

However, his attempts seemed futile when he heard "t- tax..taxi?" stumble out of the mouth of the boy, _Curly, _that's what Kurt had decided to call him in his head.

The monosyllable word was phrased as a question, and once the term registered in Kurt's brain, his mouth momentarily fell open.

However, he recovered quickly, and began the task of correcting the car's wayward occupants.

"Oh no, _hell no!" _

Realizing the boys had mistaken the car for one of the vehicle-for-hire variety, Kurt quickly and abruptly stated, _" .Not. !"_

_"_Now if you could just kindly exit the vehicle the way you came in then…," Kurt was trying to sound less condescending, but it didn't quite work.

Regardless, his rant was cut short when the boy sitting next to _Curly_ said "ummm..well you see.." the boy took a breath in, "we can't really exit the way we came in..."

"What do you mean **_can't_**_," _was Kurt's quick reply.

The dark headed teen simply gestured to the blonde boy beside him. The same blonde boy who was now slumped haphazardly against the car door, completely passed out. Kurt also noticed the dark haired teen next to him trying to wake the sleeping beauty to no avail.

"What about the other door?" the boy in the middle said, looking at Curly questioningly.

"Doesn't open," Kurt replied, as he laid his forehead against the headrest of his seat and sighed. This car really would be more useful as a soda can, he thought.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Puck said. And _oh yeah, _Kurt had kind of forgotten Puck was in the car.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated. He was giving the three annoyances in his back seat the best bitch glare Ohio has ever seen.

"We're..umm, we're sorry?" Curly responded. Kurt's gaze once again fixed itself on the boy with the expressive eyes. He cocked his head in a way he hoped would prompt more out of the nervous boy. At least he was talking.

That's more than he could say for tweedledee and tweedledum next to him. One of which was now drooling on the window, and the other who had apparently decided the upholstery above him was really interesting.

Curly continued uncertainly, "We'll pay you, really. You'd be helping us out a lot – I mean…as you can see…" the boy gestured out to the nearly empty street, "there aren't really any _actual _taxis around. We're sorry we got into your car by mistake… you have no reason to help us, …but we would really appreciate it. Sorry again about the…"

As the boy's outburst continued, Kurt cursed the fact that he was a decent person.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Kurt huffed. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

His reply seemed to have stopped the boys rambling apology, "I'll help you, where do you need me to drop you off?"

"You _have_ to be kidding me," Puck said and turned back around to slump dejectedly in his seat. Kurt heard Curly quietly utter "Westerville" in response, before he turned around in his seat and once again prepared to pull out onto the road.

"You're really going to owe me for this," Kurt said as he joined the couple of cars on the road.

Kurt didn't care that Westerville was only about a half-hour, _if that_, out of his way. He resigned himself to grumbling about it anyways, as he headed east.

This detour was thirty minutes which he could have spent in his bed, curled around his favorite pillow. Kurt sighed even more dejectedly as he merges with traffic on the highway. If only the misguided youths in his backseat had been a little more cognizant, and realized the difference between a taxi and his soda can. Kurt was sure this whole situation could have been avoided.

Oh well, _it's too late now, _Kurt thought.

* * *

He had been driving for about 10 minutes in complete silence. (Puck and the dark haired boy had joined blond-y in his snooze fest).

Kurt had just resigned himself to an awkward car ride, when Curly spoke up from the backseat. "umm… by the way, I'm Blaine," he mumbled.

"Kurt," he responded simply. He glanced in his rearview mirror and noticed Cur- no, Blaine nodded minutely.

"And these two," Blaine continued, gesturing to his friends, "are Nick and Jeff."

Blaine pointed to the dark haired boy and the blonde next to him, respectively.

Kurt just hummed, he gestured to Puck with a side nod of his head while driving. "Well," he said, he paused as he put his blinker on to change lanes, "this ambassador of friendship next to me," Puck snored loudly just then and Kurt rolled his eyes, "is Puck".

Kurt thought he heard Blaine chuckle in the backseat. Kurt couldn't help but return a small smile that Blaine couldn't see.

* * *

The small name exchange seemed to open up the rest of the car ride for conversation.

Blaine continued to add anecdotes about his daily life and explained how he had ended up in Columbus.

Apparently Jeff's girlfriend broke up with him and Nick had recruited Blaine to help cheer up their mutual friend.

Seemingly they all had fake IDs from an acquaintance, and Nick thought drinking away the pain was a good enough plan to take Jeff's mind off his heartbreak – and Blaine had reluctantly agreed.

What followed was something about losing Jeff in the club they were at, a manhunt that sounded insane – apparently it included Nick standing on the bar and calling Jeff's name over the thumping bass beat. Finally they found Jeff outside the club, attempting to call his ex.

Blaine described how they'd had to wrestle the phone away from a rather nimble Jeff.

"Sounds like you had quite the night," Kurt responded when Blaine finished telling his story.

"I guess," Blaine agreed. "It will make quite the tale," he finally conceded as Kurt was just taking the last exit before they are officially in Westerville.

"Dalton," Blaine said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt responded, he was kind of distracted as he navigated his car onto the off ramp.

"Oh sorry," Blaine said then. "Dalton Academy. You can drop us off at Dalton Academy, just take your next left, and then a right."

_I thought those blazers looked familiar, _Kurt thought as he got into the turn lane to go left, like Blaine had said.

"You're a Warbler, aren't you?" Kurt asked; he couldn't help himself. He had caught Blaine humming and bopping his head a couple of times when there was a lull in the conversation.

If he allowed himself to admit it, he thought the action was quite adorable.

"How did you guess?" Blaine seemed surprised, his eyes wide as he stared at the rearview mirror. Kurt returned the gaze through the reflective surface and just said, "Call it show choir intuition..?" and gave Blaine a small smile. A smile, that Blaine saw this time.

* * *

Blaine seemed to sit contemplating something for a while. Kurt returned his attention to the road.

"I thought I recognized you," Blaine said a moment later. "New Directions, right?"

Kurt nodded, slightly surprised – he hadn't expected Blaine to know anything about him. At least not anything past the small bits they had shared; none of which included Kurt's membership in a glee club.

"We beat you guys at sectionals recently," Kurt replied. The silence was starting to unnerve him.

He made the next right and could see a sign that says Dalton Academy up ahead, also on the right.

"You did," Blaine responded, "you guys were really good. You deserved it."

"I remember you, especially," Blaine said, just as Kurt was mumbling a shy "thanks".

"Excuse me?" Kurt said surprised. He was a little taken aback by Blaine's statement.

Blaine's only reply was to look once again at the rearview mirror to try and catch Kurt's gaze. Kurt saw him in the mirror's reflection. He was rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture that appeared bashful. Blaine laughed self-deprecatingly and lowered his gaze, once he realized Kurt was doing more than just listening to him.

But apparently Blaine built up whatever courage he was momentarily lacking, and when his gaze rose once again, he saw Kurt staring right back at him.

Kurt had already pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot. He put the car into the first parking spot he found and turned off the engine.

Kurt was curious to where Blaine was going with this current vein of conversation and had turned around in his seat fully- even going so far as to unbuckle his seatbelt.

As their eyes met, Blaine uttered the words, "I remember you because… because you looked like an angel."

He continued on, less sure as Kurt just continued to stare not knowing what to say.

"Or well, at least..th-that is what I remember thinking when you first came on stage. My friend, Wes, had to tell me to sit still, because I kept moving around trying to get a better view of you."

"Really?" Kurt breathed out. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and was silently happy for the darkness in the car. The only lights to illuminate their faces where the light of the dashboard and the moon outside.

He thought he kind of remembered the curly-headed lead singer of the Warblers. And now he realized, that must have been Blaine.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you know..no fraternizing with the enemy and all that," Blaine chuckled as he said it. "My friend Wes is really paranoid. Plus, I did look for you, but your glee club had already left on the bus when I got the chance."

If Kurt thought he was blushing before, he must have been dark red now. But then something clicked in Kurt's head, a memory of when Blaine first slid into his car.

"Did you recognize me when you first got into the car? Outside the bar," Kurt clarified.

"Yeah, about that…" Blaine whispered back. And, _oh right._ There were three people asleep in Kurt's car – He was kind of surprised they hadn't woken them up yet. Kurt guessed he should never underestimate the slumber-inducing effects of alcohol.

Lost in his thoughts for a moment, Kurt missed the beginning of Blaine's next statement.

"… I just didn't want to come off as creepy. Once I realized who you were, I thought it must have been fate. But tell me you wouldn't have tried even harder to kick us out of your car if I'd said all that?" Blaine inquired – and he shot Kurt a disarming smile, waiting for a response.

Kurt laughed. He couldn't help it. "I guess you're right." He said, still laughing. "I would have probably gotten a crowbar to open that damned broken door, if you would have told me that."

They were both laughing now. Their laughter actually grew loud enough to wake up Nick. He blinked rapidly, trying to figure out his bearings.

"Wha..where," Nick blinked hard a couple of times and looked around. "Where are we?"

Both Kurt and Blaine's laughter died down a little at the inquiry.

"Dalton," Blaine replied. "Come on, wake up, sleeping beauty," he told Nick, still chuckling a little.

Then Blaine turned back to Kurt. Kurt, who was momentarily watching Nick roughly shake Jeff to wake him, didn't notice him at first.

"I guess we better get going.." Blaine said then.

Kurt's gaze returned to Blaine, and he felt his breath hitch. He still felt like he could read so much in Blaine's expressive eyes. Kurt thought he saw a little bit of sadness and regret there now.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt nodded. He heard the car door near Jeff's head squeak open. Nick was trying to keep a hold of Jeff, desperately trying to keep his face from meeting the asphalt. Kurt shook his head as he watched them.

Nick was just getting a hand around an awake, but stumbling Jeff, when Kurt heard Blaine say, "Get coffee with me."

Kurt's attention quickly shifted away from the bleary-eyed Warblers and back to Blaine again. And this time he could swear he saw hope in those hazel eyes.

"Of course," was Kurt's immediate reply, and his tone of voice was already fond, Kurt hoped Blaine didn't notice. Blaine must not have, because as he registered Kurt's reply his shoulders immediately slump out of the tense posture he was holding them in.

Kurt was not really surprised that he was fond of Blaine. The lead Warbler was very charming. But Kurt was surprised to realize that he already sort-of trusted Blaine. They _had_ shared stories about their families and friends during the drive, Kurt felt like he knew Blaine. Even if it was just a little bit. And Kurt wanted to know more.

Plus, Kurt could read the sincerity in the look Blaine was currently giving him as he slowly held out his phone for Kurt to take.

"Just so we have each other's numbers and can get in contact," Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled, reaching down to the console where his phone rested, and handing it to Blaine as he took his.

After their numbers had been exchanged, and the phones returned to their original owners, Blaine still made no move to get out of the car. Kurt could see Nick and Jeff waiting on Blaine in his peripheral vision.

"So I'll see you soon," Blaine said, looking imploringly at Kurt for confirmation.

"Yes, soon," Kurt was saying as his phone dinged in his hand.

Confused, Kurt looked down at the screen. Seeing the text was from Blaine, Kurt quickly glanced back up at Blaine – who just minutely smiled, like he hadn't just ninja texted Kurt right now.

Kurt opened the text and read, **_Lima Bean 4:30 Tomorrow?_**

* * *

Kurt looked up from his phone to respond. But Blaine was gone.

That's when Kurt noticed he had slipped out of the backseat, and was now trying to help Nick harangue Jeff into some semblance of standing.

Kurt shook his head and replied via text.

**_You don't waste any time do you?_**

Kurt could tell when Blaine realized he had a text; he glanced quickly through the back passenger side window, at Kurt, watching him. He then let Nick handle more of Jeff's weight as he freed a hand to answer.

**Didn't want to miss my chance this time ;)**

Kurt laughed as he read the text, and could see Blaine smiling back at him. The response was both endearing and cheesy. But it fit Blaine.

Kurt decided to end this texting game and responded with, **_It's a date. See you tomorrow._**

He was still laughing and shaking his head as he turned around and started the car. He couldn't believe how this night had turned out.

His laughter woke Puck, who just sort of mumbled, and rolled over in the passenger seat. Kurt thought he heard something about "Are we even back yet?" and just rolled his eyes.

But Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was exiting the Dalton parking lot, and glanced at the rearview mirror. He could just make out Blaine, who was enthusiastically waving, and his smile only grew wider.

_Maybe there's a reason this car was spared from its fate as a soda can_, Kurt thought.

Now he just had to get back to Lima. After all, he needed his beauty rest, he had a date tomorrow.

* * *

** A/N: Don't forget to review, and let me know if you want to see anything specifically in the next part - aka. the Klaine first date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally! I apologize that I took a while with this update. There was a fair amount of editing and rewriting that went on until I was happy with it.**

**Once again, all the thanks to the wonderful Sabiine for beta-ing. She was a tremendous help, as always.**

**And, to any of you that are awaiting the next chapter of my Superhero!Klaine verse, don't worry I have no plans of abandoning the fic. I am just waiting for either inspiration or a golden prompt before I write the next installment. As it is a verse, updates may be far between - especially since my short vacation is over, and I return to teaching on Monday. But my askbox is always open over on my tumblr, and anon is on - you can help decide what happens next (my tumblr url is the same as my username)**

**But here is part 2 of It had to be yellow.::. Enjoy!**

**_o00o_**

Kurt slowly blinks himself awake. He registers the incessant beeping of his phone alarm beside him, which must be what woke him up. Reaching over to turn it off, he sees that it is both too early and that he has a new text. A new text from Blaine.

It had only been a couple of hours since the three inebriated boys – some more than others – had mistakenly climbed into Kurt's borrowed 1978 AMC Gremlin.

And what a night that had been. Of course, after clarifying that the soda can on wheels wasn't actually a taxi, nothing too exciting had occurred. No. Kurt had agreed to chauffer the three Warblers back to their school. And he had had every intention of doing only that.

However, one curly-headed Warbler snuck in under his radar. With his golden eyes, shy smile, and infectious personality.

_Blaine._

Kurt smiles to himself and quickly opens the text.

**_ Goooooood Morning! We still on for the Lima Bean after school? 4:30?_**

Kurt smirks at the text, it seems that Blaine's innate exuberance is present even in the early morning hours.

Last night he had been all Kurt could think about. After the boy had plucked up the courage to ask Kurt out for coffee the following day, thoughts of Blaine and their conversation rolled around in Kurt's head. Anticipation was boiling in his stomach as he drove back towards Lima to drop Puck off, and get himself to bed.

When he had arrived home, close to 2 am, he had quickly changed into sleep clothes and dived into his bed. The last thing he remembers is staring at the text Blaine had sent him.

And now he was staring at a similar text. Kurt unplugs his phone and rolls over so he can reply.

**_Yes, I'll be there. I'll text you when I'm on my way. Okay?_**

Placing his phone on his bedside table he rolls out of bed. After all, he has to construct an outfit that is ideal for both school and his coffee date.

Kurt has his work cut out for him. Grabbing a towel, he heads towards his in suite bathroom to shower..::.

About an hour later, stepping out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist, Kurt hears his phone vibrate.

Walking over to it, he sees that Blaine has responded to his earlier message.

**_That's perfect. _**

Kurt can't help the giddy feeling that rises up in him and settles in his stomach, he isn't sure what this feeling is, he guesses it is closest to what people refer to as butterflies. He laughs a little at himself, being so flustered over a date. A date with a boy – a boy that asked him out, not the other way around.

Okay, he concedes. Maybe he has a right to feel this way.

Either way, Kurt can't wipe the smile off his face as he continues his morning routine.

* * *

An hour later, after grabbing some toast and coffee from the kitchen, Kurt is by the door grabbing his keys and heading out to his car. He had noticed his baby parked in the driveway when he got home last night. His dad must have fixed the radiator the other day.

As he approaches his Navigator he spies the yellow Gremlin and grins fondly at the little soda can, he owes it for bringing him Blaine – even if their first meeting was quite unconventional.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kurt climbs into his car. He takes a deep breath, relishing the smell of the cleaned interior. He had really missed his baby.

Buckling himself in, Kurt puts the key in the ignition and pulls out of the driveway. He is in a good mood and nothing can ruin this day. He puts the car in drive and sings along to his Broadway Hits CD the whole way to school.

* * *

_Shit. _Kurt curses internally. He should have known. If anything could so thoroughly ruin his good mood it was McKinley. The building and the Neanderthals housed therein.

Kurt was currently in the girl's bathroom, rubbing at a stain on his shirt. He sighed, resigned to the fact that there was no way he was going to get rid of the stain. And he wasn't sure if he could pull off red dye no. 2 on his date.

_OH GOD, his date. What is he going to tell Blaine? He can't show up like this._

Kurt had to stop himself from grinding his teeth together as he thought about how pleased he had been with his outfit choices. Just this morning he had looked into his full length mirror, and admired his choice of yellow button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, grey skinny jeans, and his new McQueen skull scarf in deep blue. He had even accessorized with his airplane broach.

Now his ensemble was ruined. And it was all thanks to Karofsky and his lackeys. Kurt had gone almost the whole day unscathed, only to round the corner to his locker, after leaving History, and be pushed up against the metal wall by a meaty hand.

Kurt remembers the sharp sting as his back had collided with the unforgiving metal; he had even promptly lost his breath.

And just as he had recovered enough to regain his footing, the cold slap of slushy left him breathless once again.

It had been quite the shock, and he remembers registering the laughter and jaunts of "Freak!" and "Fairy!" trailing off down the hall moments later.

* * *

Now in the girl's bathroom he thinks, _I have to text Blaine and cancel the date. It's the only option. _

Blaine's last class of the day was a free period, so he was leaving early to make it to the Lima Bean on time. Kurt looks down at his watch, 3:30. _Damn it, he's too late. _Blaine would have left by now. He had the longer drive after all.

Kurt glances back at the mirror and catches one more glimpse at the giant red stain running down the middle of his button down and a little off to the right. Somehow his pants have remained unscathed, and years of practice had made ridding his skin of the sticky residue second nature.

He dropped his hands from where he had been trying to subconsciously smooth out non-existent wrinkles. He will just drive to the Lima Bean, text Blaine to meet him outside, and cancel the date in person.

He would never have to get out of his car; never have to be seen like… well like this. _Never have to tell anyone about the bullying, _his mind supplies – but Kurt shakes off the thought.

* * *

Pulling into the Lima Bean an hour later, Kurt has to resist the urge to just say 'screw it' and meet Blaine inside for their date. He can see him sitting at a table just by the door. Curly hair more gelled down than last night, but eyes just as expressive.

Kurt realizes Blaine must be looking for the yellow Gremlin, which means he is virtually invisible, at least for the moment and Blaine hasn't realized he is here yet.

Letting his head fall on the steering wheel, Kurt reaches for his phone, cursing the fact that the Lima Bean is just far enough that he had been unable to head home and change beforehand. Not if he wanted to arrive on time – and he didn't want Blaine to think he stood him up.

**_I'm here_**

He sees Blaine's expression turn inquisitive as he reaches for his phone. Sees his brows furrow in confusion as he reads Kurt's message. He glances out the large glass window again.

**Where? I don't see your car?**

**_Black Navigator, the car from last night was just on-loan._**

**Oh okay? Well are you not going to come in?**

Kurt could see Blaine eyeing him through the windshield, they made eye contact. Kurt shook his head.

**Why not?**

**_Just.. can you come outside for a moment?_**

**Are you okay?**

**_Yeah, yeah. I'll explain. Just in person. Is that okay?_**

**Sure. I'll be right there.**

Kurt can see the look of trepidation that Blaine wears as he gathers his things and exits the coffee house.

Sidling up to the driver's side window, he knocks.

Kurt slowly rolls down the thin piece of glass separating them, but only halfway. He is so glad he convinced his dad to pay extra for the tinted windows. Blaine is slightly shorter than him, and Kurt is doing his best to block his view of the car's interior. Meaning Blaine can't see the stain on Kurt's shirt, and won't ask any questions about its origins.

"Hey," Blaine breathes out.

"Hey Blaine. I.. I can't do this. This.. this cof-coffee date thing," Kurt can't help the way his voice trembles. It just hit him - Karofsky's bullying is now impacting his life outside of school. How much further is he going to ruin Kurt's life?

"I'm sorry," Kurt tries to roll up the window. He doesn't want Blaine to see him breakdown because of this sudden realization. He usually tries to forget just how bad the bullying is – but sometimes the reality overwhelms him. This is one of those times.

He doesn't know how, but he will handle it somehow. Just like he has handled the name calling, the locker shoves, the staring.

Alone.

Kurt needs to get out of here. This situation cannot be happening, he doesn't want to see that look of pity in Blaine's eyes. How did a silly stain turn into this – why did Kurt let it get to him?

"No, Kurt wait! I know something is wrong, you seemed so happy yesterday after I asked you out. And this morning, you seemed so sure that this was something you still wanted. I know something's wrong. What is it? You can trust me."

And there it was. That word. **Trust**. Blaine's words ring out in his head; he stops rolling up the window.

How did he do that? Cut right through Kurt's insecurities and cover-ups. It was more than he could say for most of McKinley. Even the Glee Club. They meant well, but Kurt was also really good at brushing things off – pretending they were nothing.

Blaine saw that they really weren't.

"Get in?" Kurt phrases it as a question. He knows that expressing concern and actually being willing to listen or help were not one and the same. He doesn't want to make Blaine feel uncomfortable by making his request a command.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course Kurt." There is so much conviction in Blaine's voice. Like he is completely sure of his decision to help Kurt and to listen to him. The thought makes Kurt feel a little better as he presses the unlock button on his door to let Blaine in the passenger side.

* * *

"Let's get out of here," Blaine says as he slides into the seat and buckles the seatbelt.

"Yes. Please," is Kurt's only reply.

They drive in silence for a long time. Kurt doesn't even know where he is going.

They end up at a random playground, its empty. It's been raining a lot during the week and the ground is still soggy. Kurt remembers visiting this particular spot with his mother when he was 5 years old.

Kurt sniffs. Memories of his mother often do that to him. It's about 50/50 nowadays, whether he laughs or cries when a wave of nostalgia hits him. Kurt contributes it to the increased stress he is under on a daily basis.

"Did you get ketchup on your shirt?"

Kurt's head turns to catch Blaine staring at the slushy stain. He had been so lost in thought; he had totally forgotten Blaine was in the car. He had turned his neck so quickly it cracked, he sees Blaine wince, and the apology still in his eyes.

"N- n- no." Kurt says, voice small.

"How did you get it then?"

And hadn't Kurt been trying to avoid this. He can tell Blaine knows there is more to this story than just, _Oh no it's not ketchup, it was raspberry jam –_ or some other red food.

Blaine places his hand over Kurt's where it is resting on the center console and gently begins to rub his thumb back and forth.

The motion is soothing, comforting; and Kurt doesn't know what comes over him. It all just comes spilling out of him. The constant taunting, stares, the physical abuse – and how Karofsky seems to have made it his mission to make his life a living hell.

Throughout the whole thing Blaine listens; offers reassuring head nods here and squeezes Kurt's hand there. Kurt thinks about his impulse the previous night. The impulse to trust Blaine. Just getting all of this off his chest helps immensely.

When Kurt is done telling Blaine about the bullying, they both just sit there with the silence building and neither one of them trying to fill it.::.

"You could have just told me you were running late, you know?"

"Huh?" Kurt can't help but squeak out his response. What is Blaine talking about?

"I never would have known you were lying. You could have just texted me and said you forgot something at your house and were going to be a couple of minutes late."

Kurt stares at Blaine, his mouth open a little in bewilderment.

_Why didn't he do that?_ He could have avoided this whole situation. Could have avoided spilling his guts. Kurt is silent for a moment – made speechless by Blaine's inquiry.

_But I kind of like that you know this about my life, _Kurt thinks.

"Why is that?" Blaine asks suddenly.

_Did he say that out loud? _**Shit.**

Seeing Blaine's questioning gaze aimed at him, Kurt guesses he did.

"Uhm.. well, it feels safe."

Kurt continues, "I don't know why, but knowing that someone else knows, that **_you _**know about the bullying, it takes some of the weight off my shoulders… I guess. Does that make any sense?"

He finishes stumbling through his answer and is surprised to realize it is one hundred percent true. Kurt trusts Blaine to be his confidant. From the moment he first saw him, had felt some innate bond, be it camaraderie – or maybe something more. He can see it in Blaine's eyes. They understand each other. Kurt only spends a moment wondering if Blaine's sympathy might actually be something else – maybe empathy.

His thoughts are brought back to the present though when he feels Blaine's grip on his hand tighten, just a little, in a reassuring squeeze. He didn't realize how close they had gotten during his confession. Blaine is leaning over the center console a little, seatbelt having been unbuckled sometime after they parked.

Kurt feels closer to Blaine now, more than just physically. Blaine breathes out, "It makes perfect sense. I am glad I can do that for you – carry some of the weight."

And it's only a moment longer before Kurt closes the space between them, embracing Blaine. He can't help himself.

_Oh god this boy_. Blaine is so endearingly honest. He can't help it really – his eyes betray his every emotion, Kurt learned that lesson when they first met. Yet Kurt still can't believe he is lucky enough to have met him.

Blaine immediately returns the embrace. Squeezing Kurt back, and the immediacy at which Blaine returns the hold is so comforting. Kurt feels some of the tension and anger about his day leave his shoulders.

"Well I guess this isn't how you thought our first date was going to go, was it?"

Blaine's voice is coming from behind Kurt now, and he squeezes Blaine one more time before releasing him and sitting back, so he can see his face. Kurt glances at Blaine, who sits with his lips curled up into a small smile.

And Kurt can't help it, he chuckles and just managers to whisper the words, "Nothing ever is."

Righting himself in his seat, so that he is facing the steering wheel again, Kurt asks, "Want to go to my house, maybe watch a movie?"

He figures they might as well. And Blaine's small nod of approval is enough to have him putting the car into reverse and leaving the park and the memories it holds.

And maybe all his problems aren't solved. Actually far from it. But Kurt thinks he might be able to get through it all. Especially if he has Blaine along for the ride.

* * *

**A/N: Please favorite and review if you enjoyed the second, and final, chapter! :)**


End file.
